


[podfic] we don't have to fix each other (come over)

by somehowunbroken



Series: HBB 2019 [13]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Road Trips, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: [A podfic of the story by failurebydesign.]
Relationships: Dante Fabbro/Tyson Jost
Series: HBB 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521035
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hockey Big Bang (2019)





	[podfic] we don't have to fix each other (come over)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We don't have to fix each other (come over)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291431) by [dejas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejas/pseuds/dejas). 

> welcome to the longest podfic i'ver ever recorded! this fic was a joy to read.
> 
> all my eternal love and gratitude to tj, who beta listened to this for me when i could not listen to my own voice anymore. <3
> 
> the song you hear in the story is "come over" by kenny chesney, which is referenced in the fic and from which the fic is named.

  
[Download from Dropbox!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5afbtyacsdzu0wd/%5BHRPF%5D%20we%20don%27t%20have%20to%20fix%20each%20other%20%28come%20over%29.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
